


Damian Prince, Son of Batman

by NikeScaret, VirusZeref



Series: Damian Prince, Son of Batman [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Cutesy, Damian Wayne is raised by Wonder Woman and the Amazons, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeScaret/pseuds/NikeScaret, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: In one world Damian reaches the top of the mountain without anyone in the superhero world to aide nor save him.In one world, Diana wasn't passing over the Himalayas, tired and losing faith in Man's World.This is not that world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> VirusZeref here! I wrote this AU with Nike! Hope you guys enjoy this, there will be an Amazon!Damian design (drawn by me) sooner or later!
> 
> This is Nike! So I _finally_ did this collab. You can sort of tell which one of wrote each part, but otherwise it's not really noticable. I really really like this idea though, so I hope you enjoy.

Diana normally wouldn't be flying high over the mountains, but today she felt tired.

Today she spotted illegal hunters who were killing off endangered snow leopards. While she stopped them, she was reminded of the evil in man's world, reminded if the stories her mother used to tell her.

It…was, and is, quite a shock. After the years spent in fine company, she has forgotten the rot in their minds.

Diana sighs and touched gently down on top of a snow-covered tip, breathing in the clear air. She sits there for hours, simply enjoying the view and calming her fire of that burns low in her chest.

 _How could they do such things?_ She thinks, confused. _How could they hunt for only corrupted reasons?_

...Perhaps Mother is right. Perhaps Mankind is simply too far gone to save.

A small grunt of effort and a sharp gasp of pain reaches Diana’s ears, and she looks down.

Only to see a child.

His wrist is bent in a way it shouldn't be, he's hardly dressed for the cold, and he's barely four.

Anger flares brightly again and she floats down to meet him.

He looks up at her, brown skin tinged black and blue and green eyes exhausted. “Wonder Woman.” He breathes and cries out when he loses his balance.

Diana quickly catches him, cradling his small body in her arms. “Child, what happened?” She asks as she fusses over him, acutely aware of the way she's going towards the tropics.

“M-Mother said t-this was my birthday challenge.” He replies, stuttering with pain.

Eyes flashing, Diana places him inside the warm ocean water, watching him sink in with a sigh of relief.

“Child, does this happen every year?”

It's quiet, and is Damian were a bit older, he could've heard the threat in her voice.

But he isn't.

So he answers, “Yes. She said if I complete this I could go see my father as a reward.”

Diana takes a deep, calming breath. “Child, that is not acceptable.”

His face twists with confusion. “It is how it's always been done.”

Diana stands and with her impressive height combined with her fury, it makes her look like a goddess.

“No longer.”

She plucks him from the sea and flies home.

Oh, how Mother will rage like her.

Oh, how her sisters will wish to storm Man's World.

A small, blade-sharp smile spreads across across Diana's lips.

_She simply can't wait._

* * *

Hippolyta looks to see her daughter coming towards her throne and smiles. Diana finally decides to visits after so long, but with a child?

“Diana, my daughter, it is good to see you again,” The Queen of the Amazons said, her eyes gleaming with pride. Diana smiles and bows her head to her mother.

“It has been too long, but I didn’t just come back home to visit.” Diana gestures to the sleeping child in her arms. Hippolyta stands from her throne to get a look at the child.

“Explain, Diana” Her voice is soft, as to not wake the boy, but still harsh.

“I spotted this child climbing a mountain with a broken wrist and he was barely equipped to be in such cold climates. I asked him as to why, and he told me that the vile _beast_ he calls a mother told him that he will meet his father if he completes the task.” Diana practically snarls the last words, murder glinting in her eyes.

Hippolyta’s nose flares with anger; how dare a mother puts her own child, her own flesh and blood, through something like that? Though she still does not trust Man’s World, a child, who is practically a toddler, having to go through that?

She will kill this boy's mother.

“I suppose you are going to ask me to have him raise here? In Themyscira?” The Queen watches her daughter nod and she sighs.

“Though we Amazons do not permit a man to enter our home, we will make an exception for this child. Your sisters will become his sisters, and he will train with them. As an Amazon warrior.”

Diana looks at her mother with a smile on her face and the gleam of determination in her eyes, “Thank you, mother”

Slowly, Damian began to wake in Diana’s arms, his eyes opens revealing his beautiful green eyes. He looks around, confused, as Diana steps him down.

“You are home, child. No longer will your mother be able to put you through those ‘challenges’. What is your name, young one?”

“...Damian...Damian Al Ghul.”

* * *

 

The Amazons take Damian in with little to no fuss.

After all, he's just a boy who doesn't know how much cruelty is in Man's World.

Only Diana and Donna know just how intelligent he is.

He spins tales of dictatorship, economics, science, and pollution.

He graphs maps when he's bored and does complex math and puzzles when he needs to think.

They see him training before dawn, swinging the katana he had been carrying with him at the mountain with deadly precision.

They see his scars. They hear his screams from nightmares.

They listen as he speaks quietly of killing his main caretaker because Grandfather ordered it when he was three, as a test.

She had been the kindest one he had.

They watch, they see, they listen, and they rage.

Diana has a vendetta against the Al Ghuls and is blocking them at every turn, hunting for Talia and Ra Al Ghul when she was not with Damian.

She will have their heads.

Donna cheers her on with a truly vicious grin.

Damian only watches, stunned into silence that someone would do something like this for him.

He always heard that while he's a prince, he's a future chess piece.

A tool to used.

The Amazons fight against that mentality with every day spent with him.

And they're succeeding.

His default is still violence, and he scowls more often than not, but he's expressing the kindnesses that come to him naturally to him more openly.

He's less gripped by his teachings.

And there's no proof more evident than when he sees one of his sisters’ injured.

He wraps their wounds gently and follows them home to make sure they don't get hurt even more.

It's unbearably sweet.

Then he saves a tiger and nothing is the same.

* * *

Diana doesn't know what to think when Damian comes home with an adult tiger at his heels and in his arms the mother's cub.

“Mother.” He begins, shifting the sleeping baby.

Diana presses a hand to her forehead, mentally preparing herself to say no. “Yes, Damian?”

“Mother, may I keep them?”

Diana closes her eyes. She is certain her mother never had to deal with this from her.

“Damian, my dear-”

“Mother.”

Oh no.

He's using his eyes.

Curse Donna for noticing that Diana has a weakness for his puppy eyes whenever Damian uses them, and twice damn her for telling him.

“Damian-"

“ _Please_.”

His lip is sticking out in a pout-

Diana feels herself giving in. “Fine.”

A quicksilver grin flashes across his face. “Excellent. Thank you, Mother. Come along Hestia, I will show you where you and Artemis are to sleep.”

Diana watches as her adoptive son takes the animals into his room. She smiles and shakes her head.

Damian really does love animals, given the numbers of birds and mammals he befriends... and occasionally takes home.

And she could never say no to him.

She swears silently to the gods and goddesses above, to protect her son.

Damian Prince...son of Batman.

**Author's Note:**

> Nike: I have a Tumblr. Virus does as well but I'm not sure if they'll be happy if I put down here, so I'm just putting down mine. 
> 
> It's right [here](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com). Come scream at me about pretty much anything batfam, Damian, and JonDami.
> 
> Yeah, that's pretty much it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated like whoa.
> 
> Bye~~~


End file.
